


Kiss Cam!

by Kili_Deadpool



Series: The Week of Spideypool [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Day Off, Fluff, M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, spideypool week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade take a day off and go to a baseball game.</p><p>Prompt 2: Vacation or Day Off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to reupload this because the date was wrong (I wrote this yesterday but put it up today for the spideypool week) Enjoy! :)

"We're going to see the Blue Jays, Pete! Aren't you excited? I'm excited! I haven't seen them since I was a little boy! Granted it wasn't exactly a happy memory, but it was still fun! I used to cheer these guys on all the time! Come on, hurry up, I don't want to be late!"

This was what Peter had been hearing all day. Peter had gotten Wade two tickets to see the baseball team, the Toronto Blue Jays play, and Wade was very excited. Apparently this had been the team he cheered for when he lived in Canada, and used to go to games with his parents sometimes. Peter was just putting on his shoes when Wade picked him up, taking him out to their car and locking the door. "Seriously, Wade? I can walk, you know." "Oh, I know! I just wanted to get going, though! You don't understand how excited I am!"

Peter laughed, happy he was doing something fun for Wade. This was their day off, and there was no doubt in his mind that they'd have a good time. "I have reservations for a restaurant at 5:30, and the game starts at 7:00, so we'll get there just fine, Wade." He smiled, and Wade grinned back, starting up the car.

"Somehow, I'm beginning to regret allowing you to drive."

\---

They were now at the game, seated right behind third base. Peter had managed to get great seats by working extra at the Bugle. He could've asked Wade for some money, goodness knows he has enough as it is, but he wanted it to be a surprise. And surprised, Wade was.

"Petey! How'd you manage this!? We're right up front! This must've costed a fortune!" He exclaimed, peeking over the side. Peter smiled, grabbing his hand as Wade looked around at everything excitedly. Peter had also bought them popcorn, drinks, and a pretzel each, which Wade was happily eating.

"It's about to start! Look, Peter, they're coming out! Not of the closet, I wish! That'd be pretty cool, a team of gay baseball players. Guess they're really batting for the other team!" Wade winked at Peter, who snorted and covered his mouth. "Wade, shut up!" He giggled. Some of the 'important' people they were seated next to glared at the two, and Wade stuck his tongue out at them. "Quit it, I don't want to get kicked out before the game even starts!" Peter laughed, looking towards the big screen.

Wade pouted, turning to the field where the players were stretching.

After another few minutes, the game really started, and the Blue Jays were up to bat first. One of the players hit a home run, the ball going all the way out into the far crowd. "A home run on the first hit, Petey! You must be good luck or something!" Peter laughed, squeezing Wade's hand happily.

\---

There was a small break in which a huge bird ran out, and Peter realized it was a Blue Jay. "Is that really their mascot?" He asked, surprised. Wade nodded as the bird began to dance, running around and high fiving people.

On the big screen, it began to zoom in on random people who were dancing in the crowd. Wade stood up, grabbing Peter's hand.

"No way, I am not dancing." He laughed. "Come on, Petey, live a little!" Wade said as he began to shake his hips, twisting Peter's body in a sort-of dance. Peter sighed, giggling. "Fine, but just this once!" He said as he began to dance with Wade. The two laughed, until the big words popped up onto the screen with hearts around it.

Kiss cam.

Peter tried to sit down, but Wade was not having it as the camera zoomed around trying to pick certain couples from the crowd. It landed on the two. "Just my luck..." Peter said under his breath. He turned to look at Wade, who was grinning wolfishly down at him. Peter squeaked as Wade picked him up, dipping him as if they were still dancing.

Peter giggled, grabbing onto Wade and trying not to fall down. "Kiss me, Petey!" Wade said excitedly, leaning down and planting one on him. The crowd cheered, and Peter smiled as they pulled away and Wade lifted him up so he was standing again. The crowd began dancing again, but the two kept smiling at each other. "I love you." Peter said happily. Wade grinned.

"I love you, too, Petey pie!"


End file.
